Lluvia de estrellas
by Flame's Child
Summary: Esa noche habrá un espectáculo que sucede cada año. Por separado, han acordado con sus respectivos amigos verlo... El problema viene cuando ambos se descubren solos en el lugar citado. Oneshot.


**LLUVIA DE ESTRELLAS**

-Esta sí que es una sorpresa.  
-Lo mismo digo. ¿Qué haces aquí?  
El castaño arqueó una ceja.  
-Ésa es mi línea, Jaeger-colocó una mano en la cintura-. Marco me dijo que quería ver la lluvia de estrellas…y prácticamente me rogó que lo acompañara.  
-Ya… Yo venía con Armin y Mikasa, pero de pronto los perdí de vista. ¿No han pasado por aquí?  
-Acabo de llegar. Aunque tampoco vi a alguien de camino a acá.  
Ambos se miraron. Jean hizo un ademán desinteresado.  
-Bien, yo me quedo aquí. Marco no debe tardar.  
Dicho esto, se sentó sobre una roca y cruzó una pierna sobre la otra. Eren miró al frente y balanceó sus brazos, aburrido. Jean le miró de reojo.  
-¿No vas a ir a buscarlos?  
-No. Desde aquí se supone que veremos la lluvia, al menos eso acordamos en la cena.  
Jean sonrió, sarcástico.  
-Tal vez cambiaron de planes sin avisarte, Jaeger.  
-Claro que no, nunca harían eso.  
-Quizás los hartaste con tu agresividad incurable-añadió el castaño, burlón.  
-O quizás ya vienen en camino. ¿Y tú? ¿Dónde está Marco? ¿Él no se habrá hartado de tu arrogancia insufrible?  
Jean se cruzó de brazos.  
-A excepción de ciertas personas, Marco no le da importancia al carácter de cada quien-cerró los ojos-. Seguro está por llegar.

No había ni una nube en el cielo. Algunas pálidas estrellas inmóviles se reflejaban sobre una pequeña charca, mientras que la brisa nocturna despertaba susurros en la hierba.  
Eren se estremeció, luego frotó uno de sus brazos.  
-¿Por qué tardan tanto? La lluvia está por comenzar…  
Como respuesta, escuchó un estornudo. Al voltear vio que Jean, con cara de pocos amigos, se rascaba la nariz.  
-Si termino enfermo será culpa suya. No debí haber venido.  
-No vas a enfermarte. Y si lo hicieras, no puedes culpar a Marco, es absurdo-comentó Eren; pasados unos segundos, estornudó.  
-¡Ja! ¿Tú no culparás a Armin?  
-Ni a él ni a Mikasa. Aunque admito que me parece extraña su repentina desaparición. Encima, tengo que esperarlos contigo aquí.  
-Créeme, yo no estoy más a gusto. Preferiría estar en los dormitorios, relajado y abrigado que estar escuchándote.  
-¿Sí? ¿Por qué no te vas entonces?  
-Por la misma razón que tú no te has ido, idiota suicida.  
-¿¡Cómo me llamaste!?  
Jean, cuyo mentón estaba recargado en una mano, le miró, aburrido.  
-Idiota suicida. Porque eso es lo que eres.  
Eren se aproximó a él, enojado. Jean sólo suspiró y se levantó.

La hierba danzaba silenciosa bajo el cielo aún oscuro. Alrededor podían escucharse algunos grillos y a lo lejos un grupo de luciérnagas resplandecían como pequeños puntos amarillos en un fondo negro. Cerca de una solitaria roca, ambos chicos estaban sentados sobre el pasto.  
-Después de tanto tiempo, ninguno ha venido-comentó el castaño, manchado de tierra. Con el dorso de una mano, retiró la sangre de su labio partido-. Eso me parece incómodamente sospechoso…  
-¿Sospechoso? ¿Por qué?-inquirió Eren, sucio por igual. Uso su mano para limpiarse la sangre de la nariz.  
-Pensémoslo de esta manera: Armin y…Mikasa…siempre están pegados a ti. ¿Por qué "desaparecerían" de pronto? Y además, casualmente terminaste en el mismo lugar donde Marco me citó.  
Eren ladeó la cabeza.  
-No le veo lo sospechoso. Es una coincidencia.  
Jean le miró, incrédulo. Llevó una mano a su rostro.  
-En verdad tu cabeza sólo tiene espacio para los titanes.  
-¿¡Quieres dejar de insultarme!? Siempre buscas cualquier argumento para burlarte de mí o de mis ideas, ¡como si tú fueras perfecto!  
-No soy perfecto. Pero sí mejor que tú.  
Eren le soltó un puñetazo en el hombro. Acto seguido, dobló sus piernas y las abrazó.  
-Basta. No voy a seguir peleando contigo, estoy cansado y tengo frío.  
-Yo tampoco pelearé…aunque en otro momento voy a cobrarme ese golpe-musitó Jean, sobando la parte adolorida. Volvió a estornudar. Pasando un dedo bajo su nariz, echó un vistazo a su alrededor-. Bien, en vista de que nos dejaron plantados, regresemos antes de que nos dé pulmonía o algo igual de deprimente.  
El castaño se levantó con cuidado e hizo ademán de alejarse. Miró hacia atrás. Eren no se había movido.  
-¿Qué pasa?  
-No iré. No aún.  
Jean dio media vuelta y colocó una mano en su cintura.  
-¿No eres tú el que tiene más frío y está cansado?  
-Sí…pero no quiero irme-dijo el ojiverde, aún abrazando sus rodillas. Alzó la vista al cielo-. Quiero verla.  
El otro también miró hacia arriba.  
-La lluvia ¿eh? ¿Nunca la has visto?  
-Sí, hace tiempo…con mi madre.  
Jean lo observó. De pronto su semblante serio se había suavizado, incluso le pareció atisbar un poco de tristeza en él.  
Se encogió de hombros.  
-Como quieras. Yo me voy, no pienso perderme el entrenamiento de mañana por un estúpido resfriado.  
Eren no respondió. Cerró los ojos y agachó la cabeza. Escuchó los pasos de Jean alejarse. Aunque el recuerdo le era doloroso, quería evocar aquél momento especial. Tener la calidez de su compañía, sentirse protegido bajo el regazo materno y llenarse de su dulce sonrisa. Era algo que necesitaba desesperadamente desde hacía tiempo.  
Un golpe seco le hizo levantar la cabeza.  
-Supongo que puedo permitirme ver el espectáculo un rato.  
Eren miró al chico, sorprendido. Se había recostado a su lado y tenía ambas manos en la nuca. Ni siquiera lo escuchó regresar.  
-Jean…  
-¡Tch! No volví por ti, que quede claro. Tengo años sin ver esta lluvia.  
El ojiverde sonrió, irónico.  
-¿Y tu miedo al resfriado?  
-No me enfermaré. A diferencia tuya, tengo un cuerpo muy resistente.  
Lejos de molestarse, Eren soltó una risita y miró hacia arriba.  
Una línea luminosa recorrió el manto nocturno. A ésta le siguió otra, y otra más, hasta que el cielo se vio cubierto de destellos alargados. Era una vista única, maravillosa.  
Los ojos de Eren brillaron, nostálgicos.  
-Gracias.  
Jean arqueó una ceja.  
-¿Hah?  
Eren cerró su mirada y esbozó una sonrisa.  
-Por quedarte.  
El castaño le miró de reojo, luego apartó la vista.  
-…Ya te dije que no regresé por ti.  
-Lo sé…pero gracias de todas maneras.  
Jean chasqueó la lengua y dobló una pierna.  
-Eres raro.

Las estrellas viajaban por el cielo, pasando de largo a aquellas que permanecieron inamovibles. Jean comenzó a relatar una anécdota sobre sus padres, cuando lo llevaron de pequeño a ver el mismo espectáculo; recordó que le habían explicado la teoría de su origen y que después, su madre le contó que, si trazabas líneas imaginarias entre ciertas estrellas, obtenías unas figuras llamadas constelaciones. Eren comentaba ocasionalmente, pero poco a poco sus palabras se fueron apagando hasta que Jean se quedó hablando solo. Al percatarse de esto, el chico volteó a ver al otro, claramente indignado. Grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir que unas lágrimas silenciosas surcaban las mejillas del ojiverde. Éste temblaba pero Jean, ya no estaba tan seguro que se debiera al frío. Se incorporó.  
-Oye…no llores-sonrió, sarcástico-. ¿O acaso quieres darme más material para burlarme?  
-…Idiota.  
Pese al insulto, Eren esbozó una pequeña sonrisa mientras nuevas lágrimas surgían de sus ojos, ahora entreabiertos. Jean le miró, incómodo. Vio al cielo, luego al pasto y finalmente a él otra vez. Dudoso, rascó su cabeza y luego alargó un brazo para darle unas torpes palmadas en la espalda.  
-Tú eres el idiota. Llorando por ver un montón de estrellas, qué infantil.  
A Eren lo asaltó el repentino impulso de golpearlo, pero en ese momento estaba tan agotado que desistió del violento pensamiento.  
Lo que sí le tomó por sorpresa fue sentir que una mano le revolvía el cabello cariñosamente.  
-Heh, dices que quieres ver la lluvia y por estar llorando no estás viendo ni una estrella. Ponte de acuerdo contigo mismo.  
Eren soltó una suave carcajada. Las lágrimas habían cesado.  
Ambos miraron el cielo resplandeciente. La brisa nocturna agitó la hierba, sus ropas y cabellos, pero esta vez ninguno sintió frío.  
Transcurridos unos minutos, el ojiverde recargó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Jean, quien se sobresaltó ligeramente y le miró, confundido.  
Un leve rubor tiñó sus mejillas. Negó con la cabeza, evaporando cualquier tipo de pensamiento. El otro emitió un pequeño gruñido.  
-Tengo sueño…  
-Entonces vámonos. Ya está haciendo más frío.  
Eren se acurrucó en el hueco que había entre el hombro y la clavícula.  
-No quiero irme todavía.  
Jean puso los ojos en blanco. Si se enfermaba…  
Vio a Eren, cuya mirada estaba cerrada. Sonreía.  
El rubor apareció otra vez, ahora más intenso.  
Si se enfermaba…la culpa sería de él mismo.  
Por haber elegido quedarse.  
El brazo volvió a alzarse, esta vez para rodear al ojiverde y atraerlo un poco más hacia sí.  
-Idiota suicida.  
-Estúpido engreído.

No muy lejos de ahí, ocultas tras unos matorrales, tres personas observaban la tierna escena. Dos de ellas chocaron las palmas discretamente.  
-¡Misión exitosa!  
-¡Completamente! Aunque pensé que había fracasado cuando Jean se fue.  
-Te dije que regresaría, Armin. Así es él-sonrió nerviosamente-. Yo creí que fracasaría cuando comenzaron a golpearse.  
-Esta vez tuvimos que dejarlos. No podíamos llegar de repente.  
-Lo sé… Al menos terminó bien.  
-Sí. Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, Marco.  
-No hay de qué-repuso el aludido, pasando un dedo bajo su nariz-. Aunque fue difícil convencer a Jean, él iba a dormirse temprano porque quería ser el primero en llegar al entrenamiento con el equipo MT.  
-Hiciste un buen trabajo. A nosotros se nos complicó dejar a Eren atrás, tuvimos que "desaparecer" a mitad de camino. Por fortuna, Mikasa encontró un hueco entre unos arbustos ¿no es así?  
La chica no respondió. Aún miraba la escena, tocando su bufanda.  
-¿Mikasa?  
Ella sonrió.  
-Fue buena idea haber planeado todo esto.  
Los otros se miraron, extrañados. Aunque Mikasa se había mostrado interesada en ayudarles, estuvo a punto de salir del escondite con la intención de moler a Jean a golpes en cuanto él le asestó un puñetazo a Eren; Armin y Marco batallaron arduamente para detenerla. Después de que las cosas se calmaron, contempló cada instante con una mirada ausente, una extraña mezcla de alivio y nostalgia. Ahora que observaba el acercamiento entre esos dos, su semblante se había suavizado.  
-Eren nunca hizo tal cosa con nosotros.  
-Porque no quería que nos preocupáramos por él-razonó Armin-. Siempre ha considerado protegernos como su deber, tanto que a veces se olvida de sí mismo.  
-Lo sé…  
Marco suspiró y llevó una mano a su cintura, sonriente.  
-Si ese es el caso, explicaría muchas cosas. Jean es tan terco como él, pero también es realista. No me agrada mucho que peleen todo el tiempo, pero supongo que eso les ayuda a liberar tensiones.  
Armin le sonrió. Pensaba lo mismo.  
Los tres miraron la escena.  
Ambos chicos aún mantenían la posición. De pronto, Jean se inclinó para besar la cabeza del ojiverde, gesto que duró unos segundos de más; luego recargó su propia cabeza sobre la de él. Eren se removió suavemente, cómodo.

Arriba, la lluvia de estrellas continuaba iluminando el cielo nocturno.  
Aquellas brillantes líneas parecían tener la velocidad de los pensamientos y la misma intensidad que el latir de un corazón tranquilo. Uno que se sentía protegido bajo la calidez de un abrazo.

-¡HEICHOU!  
-¡Agh! ¡Maldita sea, Jaeger! ¡Qué asco!  
-Exagerado. Ni siquiera te estornudé en la cara.  
-¡Pero sí en mi mano! Asqueroso…  
-¡Oye! ¡No te limpies en mi ropa!  
-¿Cuál es el problema? ¡Son tus bichos…! …¡HEICHOU!  
-¡Agh! ¡Te quejas de mí pero tú sí me estornudas en la cara! ¡Qué asco!  
-¡Cállate, Eren! Ngh… ¡HEICHOU!  
-¡Aléjate de mí, parásito!  
-¿¡Cómo me llamaste!?  
-¡Parásito! ¡Eso es lo que eres! ¡En los dos sentidos!

Mientras ambos rodaban por la hierba gritándose entre sí, Marco y Armin sonrieron con nerviosismo. Ambos habían aferrado a una furiosa Mikasa por ambos brazos.  
-¡S-sólo están liberando tensiones!  
-Suéltenme.  
-¡En el fondo se quieren…!  
-Voy a cortarlo en dos.  
Marco y Armin usaron sus brazos libres para agarrarse de un árbol cercano, temiendo que la fuerza de Mikasa los superara demasiado pronto.

Adelante, los dos chicos habían detenido su altercado. Jean estaba encima de Eren, presionando sus muñecas; el ojiverde se revolvía, enfadado. Hubo un momento en que ambos, jadeantes y enojados, olvidaron del porqué estaban peleando.  
Simplemente se contemplaron en los ojos del otro, sintiendo que la lluvia de estrellas no estaba más en el cielo.

* * *

Awwww... Soy una romántica incurable -/w/-  
Un "drabble" más que acabó siendo oneshot xDU dedicado a Anacaren Zamora, del grupo de Facebook Bittersweet Lovers - Jean x Eren. Espero te guste, lo hice con todo mi corazonsote JeanEren (?)

Gracias a los que se leen mis historias! :D


End file.
